


Reasons

by drunkhoechlinishot



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkhoechlinishot/pseuds/drunkhoechlinishot
Summary: There are so many Reasons why Lando loves Carlos...
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

Lando sits down and thinks of how he has been asked so many times, but he can’t remember, when he fell for Carlos. It wasn’t quite a slow burning thing that’s for sure. There was a spark from the very beginning. 

Obviously, he knows Carlos is physically a very attractive man. Carlos is hot like burning. He’s got eyes in his head! But, the thing is he’s so much more than a pretty face and a ripped body.

Lando has found himself looking back on all the times they’ve shared. He’s also thinking about all the things he loves about the Spaniard. When he thinks about it really, there are so many reasons...so many reasons for him to love Carlos.

The first day they met, he took an instant like to him. He felt lucky to have such a warm and friendly person be his teammate. Of course Lando felt quite shy being thrown into the deep end as a 19 year old. He knew that people felt he didn’t deserve to be there at such a young age. Carlos himself hadn’t been much older when he joined Torro Rosso a few years before. Therefore, having Carlos standing beside him felt right, as they embarked on their McLaren F1 journey together.

People found it strange that the teammates spoke to each other especially in the garage. Normally relationships in F1 garages were icy and frought with tension. Teammates usually had an innate hatred of each other. But it was refreshing to have someone ask for his opinion on the braking zones or tyre wear in a particular sector of the track. Team briefings were interesting for a pleasant change. McLaren encouraged both sides to work together, there was an atmosphere of family. That harmony seemed to pay off, with results gradually improving. After a short time, to Lando, it seemed natural to ask Carlos for advice or even offer his to the elder. 

Out of the garage they did press together so often, that again it was weird if one was seen without the other. And indeed at the start of his F1 career Lando felt so much more comfortable having the other beside him. They were the scourge of the PR team but the sports journalists ate it up.

Quite often their press officers would roll their eyes at the antics of the drivers, much to their delight. It could be said it was an act of revenge that someone from the McLaren PR team suggested doing the McLaren challenge thing as a one off (That person may take over the world one day). 

The McLaren YouTube channel and Twitter feed went nuts. It was trending for a weeks on both social media outlets. People were crying out for more, loving the dynamic between the two. The teammates clearly having a laugh, often at the other’s expense. Lando had such a great time filming the first one he didn’t hesitate to say yes to making them a regular thing. And boy some of them were hilarious. Muppet friends were born.

Yeah, so Carlos has a great sense of humour. He can make Lando laugh harder than he ever has in his life. Yep laughing til you cry, laughing til your juice comes out your nose, laughing til you nearly pee yourself. That kind of laughter was, and still is frequent when the two are around each other. Quite often they laugh at something so minor that others around them would assume they are more than a bit nuts. Most of all though Carlos can laugh at himself, which Lando sometimes can’t and that’s another reason why he loves him so much. 

That leads Lando onto another reason; Carlos can pull him out of a funk. Lando’s lows can be quite dark and he can be his own worst critic when he makes a mistake or something goes wrong. But Carlos is such a positive person. He’s not one to dwell on things and it’s so refreshing. He always tries to turn a negative around, and tries to learn from things that may not have went his way. He is an actual ray of sunshine. 

He’d told Carlos in the SkySports special that his favourite physical attribute was his hair. For a large part that was true. His flowing locks often make Lando a bit jealous. He loves running his hands through it, stroking it. It’s just so soft. He loves pulling it during their more intimate moments. But if he’s honest his favourite thing about Carlos’ hair is his bed head. Lando has looked over some mornings and buckled at the absolute riot that is Carlos’ hair. One morning Lando watched Carlos get out of bed and smiled widely at him:

“What?”

“Your hair...you look as though you’ve combed it with a firework!”

Carlos just smiled, shrugged his shoulders and went about his day. 

Yeah, Lando has a big thing for his hair. 

His actual favourite thing about Carlos’ physical form though is his eyes. Yes, they are brown. But Lando knows they change colour depending on what mood he’s in. Lando has seen them a bright caramel when he’s happy. A cinnamon colour when he’s up to no good. They are a shade of coffee when he’s concentrating. They are almost black when he has a temper (Lando has only seen this once, thank god). But Lando’s favourite shade is the dark chocolate colour they are when they kiss or make love. That colour is his favourite colour in the world. 

Their first kiss had been Lando’s fault. If you can even blame someone for a kiss. Congratulating Carlos on his first podium in Brazil, Lando went to kiss Carlos on both cheeks, the way that Europeans do. Only Carlos moved his head at the last second, so their lips met with a gentle peck. Lando pulled away in shock. But Carlos grabbed him by his collar drawing him nearer. 

“You call that a kiss?”

“I...er... I mean...I...no!” he replied flustered.

The way Carlos looked at him had caused something to swoop low in his belly. Lando looked from Carlos’ eyes to his mouth, and back again. Carlos...well he was definitely looking at Lando’s mouth. The tension was building, his heart was racing. Carlos raised an eyebrow then he asked:

“Well, what are you waiting for?”

He knew he was being baited, but he was never one to back down from a challenge. Lando took a big gulp and grabbed Carlos by the jaw. Looking at his darkened eyes just before their mouths met properly in a passionate kiss. Safe to say that it was intense, their tongues now fully acquainted with each other. Lando this time leaving Carlos no doubt what his intentions were. 

As they parted Carlos rested his forehead against Lando’s, their noses gently touching together. 

“Now that’s more like it!” he said smiling.

Lando had again been left breathless, and his heart was racing. 

“You taste like champagne!”, he whispered. 

God he sounded like a giddy schoolboy. They were interrupted by a commotion outside Carlos’ drivers room. This was not a situation either wanted to be caught in. The pair separated and Lando tried to catch his breath. Zak was insisting he was taking everyone out for tequila. Just like that the moment passed. Neither knowing what would have happened if they hadn’t been disturbed. 

The two were unable to get a moment together from then on. Carlos barely got a minute to himself that night. But he looked so very happy. So they went to the next race in Abu Dhabi not acknowledging what had gone on previously. Of course they were both professionals, and did the business on the track. Carlos earning that vital point that saw him secure P6 in the drivers championship. Lando finished in the points again to stand a respectable P11 in his rookie year. McLaren 4th in the constructors championship. Fantastic.

The atmosphere was electric as the team wound down with alcohol, music and a lot of bad singing and even worse dancing. The team had taken over a hotel nearby and the party had been swinging for hours when Lando thought he’d had enough and head to his room. Luckily their flight the next day wasn’t til early evening. 

As he made it to the lift he encountered Carlos, who was struggling to hold up a very drunk Rupert. Jon was ‘trying to help’ but he seemed to be in a worse state himself. The drivers grinned rather smugly as they knew this would give them some ammunition for the next season. Lando whipped out his phone to record his conversation with Jon, just so he had proof of how wasted he was. After dumping the trainers in one of their rooms, they didn’t even know who’s it was as they both told the drivers it wasn’t theirs, the guys made their way to the next floor. 

“Have a drink with me cabrón?”

Lando nodded his agreement and walked with Carlos to his room. 

Lando sat on the armchair while Carlos got them a couple of cokes. Lando could sense something was about to happen but he just didn’t know what. This was the first time they’d been alone since Brazil. Carlos came over and sat on the couch facing Lando. He had a serious look on his face. 

“So... I broke up with her...after Brazil.” He didn’t seem sad or angry. “I couldn’t do that to her...or to you.” 

Wait. What? 

Lando could feel his jaw drop. He was waiting for the let’s just be friends line. Let’s forget it ever happened. 

“Carlos, I can’t stop thinking about it!” He was so relieved to be talking to the Spaniard finally. “But, oh god...I can’t believe I’m about to say this...I think I’m in love with you... I think I have been for a while.” Jesus, why has he got no filter? Oh Christ he was going to have a heart attack. 

Carlos took Lando’s shaking hand.

“I love you too Lando. You have no idea.” Time had stopped, and Lando appeared to have lost the power of speech. He smiled from ear to ear. If he smiled any harder he’d hurt himself. He had happy tears in his eyes.

“Can I kiss you?” asked Carlos.

“You’d better!”replied Lando. 

And that was how they had got together. Carlos gave up the life he’d had to be with him. Neither of them had been in a relationship with another man before. But it felt so natural making the step from friends to lovers and they never looked back since. 

Lando had been comfortable in his bisexuality for a couple of years. There was no gay panic on Carlos’ side. To him they were destined to be together regardless of who or what they were. Lando is grateful Carlos was calm enough for the two of them. You can’t do anything else but take it in your stride, when you’re hand in hand with the man you love. 

Of course now this makes Lando think about Carlos’ hands. A lot of the time, while he’s driving they are covered with racing gloves. But Carlos has the most beautiful hands. Long slim fingers. Warm palms. Soft, tanned skin. 

Lando knows how it feels to hold those hands in his own. He knows what it’s like to be held in their grasp. To watch them grip a steering wheel. To see them lift a winner’s trophy. What it’s like to suck those fingers. What those perfect fingers feel like wrapped around his cock, and when they work him open. Yeah big thing for those hands. 

Carlos is also strong. He can lift an extraordinary weight above his head. He can swing a golf club like poetry in motion. They had their first date on the golf course and Lando was so distracted he could barely concentrate. Carlos also looks mouthwatering when he’s sweaty from boxing and sparring with Rupert. He is fast and fit. He has proven to be a brilliant racing driver. P6 during his two years at McLaren. 

The call from Ferrari came out of the blue not long after the couple had got together. Carlos had dreamed of sitting in the famous red car since he was a boy. His dad had two when he was younger. He’d sit behind his dad’s rally car or his kart and pretend he was racing at Monza. 

The move would mean that Seb was leaving. But it would also mean a higher profile and a significant wage rise. Not that Carlos was in the business for the cash. Carlos told Lando he didn’t want to leave him. But it should make it easier to continue their relationship if they weren’t teammates. And, it was too good an opportunity to pass up. Lando had been in firm agreement. 

Sadly, Carlos had no idea just how poor the 2020 season would be for his future team. Charles really did an amazing job all things considered. As the season ended Carlos couldn’t help but see the memes on social media, about how driving the new car would be like driving a tractor. Lando noticed a change in his lover one night what was wrong. 

“What if they’re right?” he asked.

“Right about what?”

“What if it’s a shitbox? What if it’s like driving a fucking tractor?”

“Babe I really don’t think that will happen.”

He could feel Carlos was still tense griping his waist. “Think about how you made that McLaren purr. And that was while you had a lot of bad luck too. I’ve seen you carting and rallying. In all kinds of weather. I know you can drive anything and make it work.”

It was an unusual thing to see someone who’s normally so calm and positive have moments of self doubt. But it was reassuring to Lando that Carlos was only human. It was a role reversal as usually it’s Carlos providing the words of reassurance and encouragement. 

Of course Lando was proven right, when Carlos outscored Charles in his first season with Ferrari. He got his first win. At his beloved Monza. Going one better than the previous year. He’d constantly thought about that win that was taken away from him with the shitty safety car in 2020. But P4 in the drivers championship. Wow. That was his boyfriend!

As Lando reminisces about their time together he recalls that from the moment they met Lando had loved Carlos’ Spanish accent. He’s truly amazed that the man can speak English so well. Lando struggles with the basics most days. There is a sweet element to his accent however, and that is the fact that he pronounces his ‘j’ as ‘y’. He fondly remembers the ‘yugs’ video. The other three had giggled at Carlos’ pronunciation but one thing’s for sure, none of them were fluent in Spanish. Yet.

Carlos can also speak good Italian, following his days at Torro Rosso he had a basic grasp of the language. Until he signed with Ferrari he was a bit rusty. But he has been dedicated to refreshing his memory these last few years. There’s nothing quite like being in an Italian restaurant and being able to actually say the names of the dishes correctly. Lando can’t help but overhear phone calls with Mattia. The Italian rolls of his tongue with no effort now. It’s a total turn on. 

However, Carlos’ natural Spanish tongue is of course Lando’s favourite. Lando often sits in the background as Carlos talks away to his parents, sisters, Caco and the Spanish press. 

He’s glad Carlos persevered in trying to give him Spanish lessons. It means he can understand quite a bit now. Of course a lot of the time he was a little shit when Carlos had tried to teach him at first. He still gets ribbed about “soy lago” and “the helicopter’s got no balls”. It made him a meme lord. 

Another reason why learning Spanish is so important, is because Lando wants their kids to be multilingual. They definitely want children together. Maybe in a couple of years. They’ve been talking about a surrogate recently. Carlos will be such a great papa. Kids always make a beeline for him, and it’s so cute to watch him having fun with his young niece Lucia...

....Oh shit! He’s sitting here totally distracted and Carlos is coming up the driveway now. They’ve only been separated for 2 days but it feels so much longer. Luckily for Lando he’s pretty organised. He lights the candles on the table and taps his pocket. Carlos is coming through the door. He’s not even nervous about what he’s going to do. In fact he’s never been more sure of anything in his life. 

He hears Carlos drop his bags with a thud at the door. Lando is ready to put his plan into action. Except Carlos is calling him from the hall. Lando quickly strides through to see his man. Carlos is kneeling beside one of his bags. What’s that idiot brought home now? He turns to face Lando. 

“Mi amor. I don’t want to go another day without making you mine. I love you so much. Will you Marry me?” Carlos produces a ring box from his bag and opens it as Lando gulps down tears. 

“Only if you marry me! Me vida” This time Lando brings out a ring box from his pocket, as he kneels down in front of Carlos. 

His thunder has totally been stolen as Carlos beat him to it. He couldn’t care less as he pulls his fiancé in for a loving embrace. He takes a deep breath next to Carlos’ neck. Oh jeez he smells so fucking good. 

“So...great minds think alike, huh?” Carlos asks.

“Yes. Yes they do. Let’s get up...I have a surprise for you...plus I’m worried about your old knees!” He says as he stands and puts out a hand for Carlos to take.

“Oi! You just said you want to marry these old knees!”

Lando rolls his eyes and pulls Carlos up. They share a kiss before Lando takes him through to their kitchen. The table set and candles glowing in the middle.

“Oh god please tell me you didn’t cook?” says Carlos sounding a bit worried.

“You know I’m not that cruel!”

“Thank god, I want to marry you. It would be a shame if I didn’t make it to the wedding.” 

Lando giggles. What a joy for Carlos to hear his infectious laugh. “ l love you, you know I would never do that to you!”

“I love you too my muppet friend.” Carlos says. 

“Soon to be muppet husband...Oh god...people hate us don’t they?”


	2. Mi Amante, Mi Vida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos loves Lando in equal measure. As he makes his way home from Italy he is thinking how easy it is to love that little muppet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically this is same story but with Carlos’ POV in 2nd chapter. Enjoy

The work at Marinello had taken a bit longer than expected. But the amazing progress of the team and Carlos’ recent form was so encouraging that nobody wanted to stop until they felt they had wrung out every ounce of effort for the final three races of the year. 

These past two days without Lando were so tough. He should be used to this by now after nearly 2 years travelling back and forth. But the commute between Bologna and Heathrow is always harder without his muppet friend. 

Carlos is on his way back home. Tonight he’ll just be glad to have Lando in his arms...

To meet a 19 year old that was deemed good enough to be given a slot in an F1 car was a privilege for Carlos. But it was even more of a privilege to get to know that with his skill and talent, the young man deserved every bit of praise and hype that was afforded in his direction. There was no doubt that McLaren had made the right decision. 

Quickly they formed a close working relationship. Both sides of the garage working in harmony. Drivers, mechanics and engineers alike. 

Zak and Andreas worked in tandem to encourage a tight-knit atmosphere that felt more like family than a working environment. Going to work was a pleasure. 

New to England, Carlos had moved into an apartment a short drive from MTC, in Woking. Shortly after that move, he and Lando became more like friends rather than work colleagues. Spending a lot of their free time together. They often played FIFA together at which more often than not Carlos would absolutely annihilate Lando.

Of course this left the younger totally devastated. He couldn’t believe that someone could beat him at gaming. Least of all a fellow F1 driver. Carlos at least was dreadful at COD so this gave Lando some consolation. 

They had always been touchy feely since the very start. It was a bit strange, as Lando had often told people he didn’t like to be touched. But it was like Carlos had a free pass. The McLaren challenge videos also meant they had many more opportunities to get up close and personal with each other. Feeding each other. Playing games. The laughter continued. And oh Lando’s laugh - what an absolute joy. 

2019 saw McLaren improve with two happy drivers at the helm. Peaking in Carlos achieving P3 at Interlagos. The podium place finally confirmed long after the fans had left. Carlos had the unique experience of having the full team up there to celebrate with him. Lando by his side.

After many interviews and photocalls Carlos made it back to his drivers room for a moment to calm himself before getting ready and heading out on the town with the team. His race overalls hanging from his waist he grinned at his trophy. A more beautiful sight he’d never seen.

There was a knock at the door. It was Lando to congratulate him personally. They hugged, then Lando tried to kiss Carlos on the cheek. Carlos though turned his head at the very last second and their lips met with a gentle peck. Lando appeared horrified, and pulled away in shock. But Carlos fuelled by the adrenaline of the day’s success grabbed him by his collar drawing him nearer. 

“You call that a kiss?”

“I...er... I mean...I...no!” he replied flustered.

As he looked at Lando his heart pounded in his chest. Their eyes now both on the other’s mouth. As Carlos looked up from Lando’s mouth he noticed the darkness of his pupils. Raising his eyebrow he asked:

“Well what are you waiting for?”

He had no idea what brought him to challenge Lando in this way. But just moments later Lando grasped his jaw and brought their mouths together in a heated kiss. It was wet and sloppy and utterly perfect. It was most definitely not what Carlos had intended. As they parted breathless, hearts racing, Carlos rested his forehead against Lando’s, their noses gently touching together. 

“Now that’s more like it!” he said smiling.

“You taste like champagne!“ Lando whispered. Just as he was about to reply, there was an almighty noise outside the room and the drivers pulled apart. Not wanting to be caught in this compromising situation. 

That night they didn’t really get much of a chance to spend time together. Carlos being hounded and repeatedly congratulated for his success. They did however share some intense looks from opposite sides of the room. As he went back to his hotel room Carlos went over the events of earlier. 

He’d always liked Lando. He was aware that they’d become closer over the last few months. But when he sat and really thought about it, what he felt for Lando was way more than friendship. And for that reason he knew what he had to do.

Breaking up with Isa was difficult but necessary. Carlos was many things, but he was not a man who could live a lie. She took the news well. Told Carlos she knew it was coming, as they had drifted apart recently. She wished Carlos well for the future, and they parted on good terms. 

The final race of the season took place in Abu Dhabi. The two drivers not having talked about what happened in Brazil. Carlos got the one point he needed to end P6 in the drivers championship. Lando finished in the points again to end his rookie year P11. McLaren finishing P4 in the constructors championship.

The party back at the hotel was massive. After a few hours of singing, dancing and drinking Carlos was trying to make his way to his room. He bumped into Rupert who was most definitely worse for wear. Carlos was struggling to get Rupert into the lift. Jon insisting he could help. Turns out Jon was in a worse state himself. As he hoisted Rupert up again Lando joined them. They shared a moment basking in the drunken state of their trainers. Lando helped Carlos shepherd the naughty kids into a room and left them to sleep it off. 

Carlos asked Lando to join him for a drink. Lando sat on the armchair while Carlos got them a couple of cokes. This was the first time they’d been alone since Brazil. Carlos came over and sat on the couch facing Lando. He had to tell Lando how he felt. He was just terrified in case he was about to ruin their friendship. 

“So... I broke up with her...after Brazil...I couldn’t do that to her...or to you.” 

He watched Lando’s jaw drop and waited patiently for him to say something.

“Carlos, I can’t stop thinking about it...oh god...I can’t believe I’m about to say this...But, I think I’m in love with you... I think I have been for a while.” He looked beautiful, cheeks flushed.

Carlos took Lando’s shaking hand. Amazing. He grinned from ear to ear.

“I love you too Lando. You have no idea.” When he looked at Lando he noticed the tears in his eyes. 

“Can I kiss you?” asked Carlos.

“You’d better!”replied Lando. 

They spent that first night together. Sharing a bed all snuggled in each other’s arms. In the morning the future seemed so bright. Despite having hellish hangovers, Jon and Rupert seemed to have figured out what had happened. They looked from the drivers to each other. Jon silently passed Rupert £20, before telling them he was genuinely happy for them. Rupert folded up the money looking smug. He obviously knew of his boy Carlos’ affection for Lando, and had made a bet on them getting together. 

The SkySports presenters and a number of other sports journalists in the paddock commented on their “bromance”. They really had no idea just how close the two had become. 

They had been up front with Zak and Andreas right from the start. There was no point in hiding their relationship from the bosses. Carlos and Lando guaranteed that on track nothing would change. They would remain focused on achieving the very best for the team.

Results got off to a great start as Lando got his first podium in Austria at the season opener. Carlos had to control himself in front of the cameras when he went to congratulate him following the race. 

Carlos himself was P2 at Monza. He cursed that damn safety car. Wondering what could have been. But he was overjoyed to be on the podium once again. This time Lando kissed him properly to celebrate in front of the team. No one in the garage even batted an eyelid. 

2020 saw them P3 in the constructors championship. An improvement on the previous year. Carlos again P6, not too shabby considering a lot of bad luck that went his way. Lando managed to improve to P9 in his second year. All in all a great year for the team. Proving that the two could separate their personal live from their professional one. 

As the plane begins its descent Carlos is thinking about his boyfriend. He can’t believe his luck. He loves him so much. He was so supportive of his move to Ferrari. He said he’d be sad to see the Spaniard leave McLaren. But he couldn’t wait to see him wearing the famous red race suit. It’s certainly made a few appearances in the bedroom. 

The poor 2020 Ferrari had was enough cast some doubts in Carlos’ mind as to whether he had made the right choice. It was a brilliant feeling to pass it on track. But when he had time to think about it he was uncomfortable that his future could be very difficult. Of course Lando could sense this and they’d talked about it one night lying in bed. Their talk ended with Lando telling him how much faith he had in him. They would be okay regardless of what happened.

Of course it was hard to leave the team. No more so than when he saw the video from McLaren to Ferrari, giving them Carlos as a “gift” and telling them to look after him. He bawled his eyes out for a solid 15 minutes the first time he saw it. He cried every single time. 

Of course Lando was right. Carlos managed to drag every ounce of performance out of the new model. Culminating in victory at Monza just one year after his podium in 2020. The tifosi cheering him on as he looked out on a sea of red. The proudest moment of his career. 

His first year at Marinello he ended the season in P4. Out scoring Charles by 30 points. Achieving 5 podium places. This year is looking better. He even has a shot at P3 in the standings. 

Mattia knows about him and Lando. That was not a pleasant conversation. It has made things quite difficult for Carlos as he doesn’t feel supported like he was at McLaren. He won’t be extending his contract with the Scuderia. That job is going to Mick. That much was clear right from the first day he spent at Marinello. 

Which is why he is weighing up his options. He has a few offers on the table, but he needs to talk things through with Lando. They’ve been talking about starting a family sometime in the future. He really doesn’t think he can do a commute like this if they have kids. That would be impossible. 

As he looks at the Lock Screen on his phone he looks at Lando’s beautiful face. He can’t wait to have the real thing in his arms tonight. He’s going to kiss each one of his moles one by one. He can’t decide if he then wants to watch him coming apart beneath him, or riding him like his life depends on it. Maybe both. After a few days away from his lover he definitely wants to make up for lost time. He doesn’t intend for them to move far from their bed for the next few days.

Having landed with only hand luggage Carlos makes his way to his car in the long stay car park. He’s a short drive from home which should give him time to think about what he’s going to say tonight. He’s had the ring for a while. He was going to wait until the season was over. But the fact is he just can’t wait to make him his. 

The house looks like a perfect welcome as he pulls up the driveway. He finds his keys and lets himself in. He drops his bags and calls for Lando as he starts to rummage in his hold-all.

Lando finds him on his knees in the hall. This is it.

“Mi amor. I don’t want to go another day without making you mine. I love you so much. Will you Marry me?” Carlos produces the ring box from his bag and opens it as Lando gulps down tears. 

“Only if you marry me! Me vida” This time Lando brings out a ring box from his pocket, as he kneels down in front of Carlos. 

Their eyes meet, watery with tears. He loves this man with all his heart. That heart swells knowing that his feelings are returned. 

“So...great minds think alike, huh?” Carlos asks.

“Yes. Yes they do. Let’s get up...I have a surprise for you...plus I’m worried about your old knees!” He says as he stands and puts out a hand for Carlos to take.

“Oi! You just said you want to marry these old knees!”

Lando rolls his eyes and pulls Carlos up. They share a kiss before Lando takes him through to their kitchen. The table set and candles glowing in the middle.

“Oh god please tell me you didn’t cook?” says Carlos panicking.

“You know I’m not that cruel!”

“Thank god, I want to marry you. It would be a shame if I didn’t make it to the wedding.” 

Lando giggles. What a joy for Carlos to hear his infectious laugh. “ l love you, you know I would never do that to you!”

“I love you too my muppet friend.” Carlos says. 

“Soon to be muppet husband...Oh god...people hate us don’t they?”

“Then it’s a good thing we have each other!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been 5 weeks.  
> I miss Carlando.  
> It’s too long til 28th March.  
> I miss F1!

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will have Carlos' POV


End file.
